


cold fingers (who spilled the lube?)

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward first time for Scott and Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold fingers (who spilled the lube?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [if_the_sun_sets_burn_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_the_sun_sets_burn_it/gifts), [sharnams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/gifts).



They bump noses in the dark. Trading kisses and sharing breaths. Isaac jerks his hips up roughly trying to get some sweet friction. Their hips clash painfully and he apologizes quickly making Scott snort, sending them both into a fit of giggles. "I'm really, really sorry," Isaac whispers,"this isn't very sexy..."

It's too dark for Isaac to see Scott's face heat up. He thinks that Isaac's really sexy no matter what, but now might not be the time to be sentimental. Or maybe it is but he wouldn't know. He really doesn't even know what he’s doing.

"Do you want to-"

"Can I-"

They laugh again, both blushing like fools. It’s so natural but so awkward. He wants it to be easier, like in the movies. It shouldn't be this difficult but something about actually... going all the way, actually having sex–  

 

_(Wasn’t it sex when Isaac held him up against the lockers? Grinding against him until they both came, wet and sloppy and satisfied?_

_Wasn’t it sex when Isaac licked him clean in the showers? When he got down on his knees to suck his cock until he saw stars?)_

 

– shouldn’t make them this uncomfortable. makes them feel more shy than when they first kissed.

"Isaac..."

"Scott?" And they're kissing. Isaac's heart beat's like it's going to fly out of his chest and he wraps his thighs around Scott's waist. He needs this. He needs Scott. He needs him to know that this is forever, not just tonight or this month, but as long as they can keep this going.

Scott pulls back from the kiss,"We don't have to do this if you don't-"

"No! No, I mean yes. I want to do this. You. I want to do you?" He stutters out. Oh god how is this of all things awkward? "I want to do this with you..."

Scott laughs and kisses him again, reaching for the lube on the nightstand, his hands are

shaking and he knows that Isaac knows how nervous he is.

 

_(He wasn’t nervous when he had Isaac bent over the dining room table fucking himself on Scott’s tongue, begging for him to let him cum. He was fine when he fingered Isaac until he could only moan brokenly and shudder until Scott let him cum.)_

 

But his hands are steady enough for him to get the cap off and coat his fingers with it. He presses them against the taller boy’s entrance. Isaac hisses out a string of curses.

”You okay babe?”

“Yeah, I’m okay just– your fingers are really cold.”

“Just relax, It’ll warm up eventually.” When he slides  his fingers in, one by one working him open, and drawing out the prettiest sounds he’s ever heard from those sweet lips. He curves his fingers up, searching for his boyfriends prostate. His fingers brush against gently, drawing out a gasp from Isaac.

“Scott!” A swell of pride fills up Scott’s chest. He’s relieved to find that he’s done something right tonight. The taller boy bucks his hips up, trying to get more friction (in his frenzy he knocks over the still open bottle of lube, soaking the bed).

“Do you think you’re ready?” Scott’s voice has an almost shy quality to it that makes Isaac’s heart melt.

“I think I’ll be okay.”

Some part of him is still waiting for the sexy music to start playing in the background to make this feel sexy. Like all this night needed was the light of candles and soft romantic instrumentals. Instead he feels like he’s fumbling in the dark and making a fool out of himself.

 

But Isaac still looks at him like he’s amazing,”Are you still sure?” he asks, coating his erection in the last of the lube. Isaac only rolls his eyes and snorts at him.

 

“You just had your cold fingers in my ass, I’m pretty committed at this point.” They laugh and it feels like the first truly right thing that’s happened all night.

 

He guides himself in slowly, hoping that he’s done enough, that he won’t hurt Isaac like the jerks he read about on forums. His boyfriend is stiff and shaky beneath him, eyes squeezed tightly and teeth clenched.

 

“You okay? Should I stop? Do you nee-” Isaac pulls him down for a kiss and pushes his hips

up,

up,

_up,_

 

until Scott’s in him fully. There’s pain but he feels like it’s worth every second to have him so close. The pain is almost transcendent (like pain beyond pain that is only pleasure that aches, too burdened by it’s own sweetness.) but he presses his hips up, encouraging Scott to move.

 

But Scott doesn’t, not at first. He’s struck dumb by Isaac’s tightness and warmth. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want this to finish more quickly than it should (the last thing he wants to do is cum before anything even happens) so he presses kisses against Isaac’s neck and sucks on his collarbone (Isaac’s weakness) starting slow, shallow thrusts. Isaac’s long arms wrap around his shoulders.

 

Things finally seem to be coming together when they build up a rhythm as Scott thrusts in (faster, deeper) and Isaac get’s more vocal (“Yes”, “please...”, “ _more_!”). And a rushing sound floods his ears but he stays strong, stroking Isaac’s cock in time with his thursts, biting down on Isaac’s neck.

“Scott!” He keens, “I can’t, I can’t hold on I-!” Isaac comes hard and fast, arching up so high Scott thinks he might _break_. After that it’s not long before Scott comes too, biting down on Isaac’s collarbone one last time to drown out his own cry.

 

They lay there, still connected for minutes that stretch into long hours. Scott thinks that this was okay. It might not have been perfect but something in the way Isaac looks at him (soft and satisfied and loving) brings him calm.

 

When they kiss again (tired and on the edge of a shared dream) it feels like next time will be better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 6 hours for Isa based on [this post](http://mcscisaac.tumblr.com/post/63492700004/give-me-all-the-awkward-first-time-fics-where).


End file.
